are they a titan?
by lilymegpoid
Summary: krista baru saja pindah sebuah kota kecil. disini ia bekenalan dengan gadis gila makan, teman sekelasnya yang hobi tidur. bertemu dengan polisi yang memiliki tampang meneyeramkan dan juga mendengar tentang titan.raksasa pemakan manusia,banyak yang bilang itu hanya mitos tapi akankah itu hanya mitos belaka


Krista baru saja pindah ke kota kota kecil di barat ingris ayahnya di pindah tugas di kota ini kemarin .dibanding London kota ini lebih sepi seperti desa. ayahnya bekerja sebagai polisi dan ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa

Kini ia memulai sekolah barunya .krista berjalan melewati lorong sekolah untuk ke kelasnya .ia sampai di depan pintu yang di cat hijau. Sedikit tegang ia rasakan .ia menghirup udara untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya .tangan mungilnya membuka kenop pintu

" ini adalah teman baru kita,dia baru pindah kemarin perkenalkan namamu" kata guru cantik yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas

" baik,namaku Krista smith,aku berasal dari london,salam kenal" kata Krista

" krista tempat duduk mu di meja itu" kata guru itu menunjukan bangku kosong

ia berjalan menuju bangkunya. Kelas riuh sekali membicarakan dirinya..ia tak terbiasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan seperti tepatnya dia malu

" hei namaku jean salam kenal" kata anak bernama jean

" salam kenal juga" kata Krista ramah anak anak berebut berkenalan dengan Krista

" anak anak nanti saja berkenalannya saat jam istirahat sekarang waktunya pelajaran" kata guru dengan memukul mejanya

Krista adalah seorang gadis cantik,tubuhnya mungil,memiliki hati yang baik ia mudah bergaul dengan temanya, jam istirahat pun tiba . krista memilih memakan bekalnya di dalam kelas . ia makan bersama teman barunya. Mikasa,armin,jean,eren,sasha. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis duduk di depan .gadis itu tetidur sepanjang pelajaran

" hei,kenapa gadis itu dari tadi tidur terus?" Tanya Krista

" oh dia namanya ymir. memang seperti itu,tidur sepanjang hari tapi otaknya jenius" kata eren

" benarkah?" kata Krista eren hanya menganguk

" kalian tahu sebenarnya titan itu ada gak sih" kata sasha sambil tetap mengunyah makan siangnya

" entahlah. Ada yang bilang iu cuman mitos supaya kita tak kehutan hitam" kata mikasa

" memang apa itu titan?" Tanya Krista

" itu raksasa pemakan manusia" kata jean

" benarkah,kurasa itu hanya mitos saja." kata Krista

" tapi ada banyak orang yang tak kembali setelah masuk ke hutan itu" kata armin

" mungkin saja tersesat" kata mikasa

semuanya menganguk menyetujui pendapat mikasa,hutan hitam yang di maksud mereka hutan yang batang pohonya berwarna itu menyeramkan sekaligus indah jika dilihat . hutan itu di kelilingi oleh sungai penduduk setempat percaya titan takut air

hari ini sangat menyenangkan,ia memiliki teman baru di sekolahnya dengan rumahnya sekitar 500 meter. Krista pulang bersama sasha .ia heran dengan gadis ini kenapa ia selalu makan

" kau makan terus sasha apa tak kekenyangan" kata Krista

" tidak. Aku mudah lapar" kata sasha

" tapi badanmu tak gemuk " kata Krista

" ku beritahu kau makan banyak jika kau banyak bergerak maka kau tak akan gendut" kata sasha yang masih mengulek makanan di mulutnya

" benar tetap saja makan berlebihan tak baik bagi kesehatan" kata Krista

" ah akukan tak makan junk food "kata sasha

memang benar yang dikatakan teman temanya sasha memang sulit jauh dari makanan. Seseorang menatapnya itu memakai seragam polisi. orang itu pendek namun tatapanya menyeramkan

" sasha polisi itu menyeramkan" kata Krista memegang tangan sasha

" oh dia itu kepala polisi memang galak tapi menurutku lebih tepatnya dia kota ini aman" kata sasha

" siapa namanya?" kata krista

" rivaille,ku dengar dia adalah preman di London yang paling di takuti" kata sasha

" kenapa sekarang dia jadi polisi?" Tanya Krista, sasha hanya mengangkat bahunya

" entahlah mungkin sudah tobat"

mereka berdua telah sampai di depan rumah keluarga smith. Krista melihat ibunya ,hanji zoe menyirami tanaman kesukaannya

" kau tak mampir?" Tanya Krista

" harus memberi makan dombaku" kata sasha

" kau punya domba?" Tanya Krista

" tentu ayahku kan peternak,aku pulang dulu ya" kata sasha melambaikan tanganya

Krista melambaikan tanganya cantik itu mengendap endap menjuju ibunya mungkin tak membuat ia akan mengageti ibunya .ibu Krista berbalik mengenakan topeng Krista terkejut hinga terjatuh

" ibu mengagetkanku,padahal aku mau mengagetkan ibu" kata Krista cemberut

" hahahaha makanya jangan jahil sama ibu" kata nyonya simth mencubit hidung putrinya

" ibu juga jahil sama ayah dan aku, eh ibu menanam apa?" kata Krista

"bunga baguskan " kata ibu Krista

" iya cantik, ibu kenapa orang itu terus menatap kita terus aku takut " kata Krista menunjuk polisi yang dari tadi menatapnya tajam

" oh dia, entahlah ibu juga tak tahu" kata ibu Krista

"ibu mengenalnya?" kata Krista

" dia teman ibu waktu di London, sudah lama tak bertemu denganya" kata ibu Krista

" ibu buat pie apel kesukaaanmu" kata ibu Krista

"asiiiiiik" kata Krista

mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah bercat putih polisi itu juga pergi dari tempatnya. Dimata polisi itu walau terlihat ada suatu raut kesedihan apa yang ia sedihkan.

" ibu titan itu ada atau tidak?" Tanya Krista sembari memakan pie

" tak tahu juga legenda lama" kata hanji

" bagaimana kalau kita ke hutan hitam " kata Krista

" boleh ayah pasti tak mengijinkan" kata hanji

" iya,ayah pasti akan marah marah"

" bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" Tanya hanji

" menyenangkan dapat banyak teman ibu" kata Krista

" oh benarkah" kata hanji

" ada temanku yang tak berhenti makan tapi badanya kurus" kata Krista

Krista memang tak mirip lebih mirip beruntung tak mirip dirinya .ia tak bisa membayangkan memiliki anak seperti ia mengakui kalau orang tuanya adalah yang terhebat terutama dalam mengurus dirinya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mohon kritik dan saranya


End file.
